


Family

by SIFoote (TheMayWaters)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, AsaNoya - Freeform, Baby, Background Couples, Bokuaka - Freeform, Broken Condom, Day 10, Family, KuroTsuki Fest 2018, KuroTsuki Festival Week 2018, KuroTsuki Week, M/M, Save Me, akisaeko, daisuga - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform, kurotsuki - Freeform, prompt: University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMayWaters/pseuds/SIFoote
Summary: A/B/O Dynamics. A broken condom leads to Tsukishima Kei becoming pregnant. His parents kick him out of the house and his older brother Akiteru decides to support his little brother. Before Tsukishima can tell the alpha father, Kuroo Tetsurō, the third year high schooler announces that his family is moving to America for a few years and he can’t get out of going with them.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen into the A/B/O dynamics pit and I may never get out.

“Tetsurō,” Tsukishima Kei whispered. He shifted against the bed and Kuroo Tetsurō hissed in pain as the movement pulled against his still swollen knot.

“What is it?” The alpha pressed a warm kiss to the omega’s sweaty forehead. They were both coming down off the high of the last day of Tsukishima’s heat.

“I think the condom might’ve broke. It feels weird.”

“I can’t pull out yet.” Kuroo vibrated nervous waves that quickly overtook the omega.

“I’ll take a morning after pill. Make sure that nothing goes wrong.”

“Yeah. That’s smart.”

Tsukishima reached across the space between them and rubbed his hand across the right crook of Kuroo’s neck where his scent glands rested.

“Sorry about the condom.”

“I’m sure it happens all the time to people. One bad one in a batch that they didn’t catch with the statistics and all that.”

They laid on the bed quietly side by side for a while until the alpha could safely pull himself away from the omega.

“Hey Kei,” he muttered into the pillow. The omega hummed softly. “I love you.”

Tsukishima pulled the alpha’s bulk back toward him. “Me too.” 

* * *

Tsukishima didn’t need any of the four pregnancy tests that he’d forced Yamaguchi to buy him to know he was pregnant. He took all the necessary precautions the morning after when Kuroo returned to Tokyo, but the damage was done. Over the following two weeks he could smell his natural scent changing to accommodate the child growing inside him. Kei’s omega friend understood his predicament and allowed him to wait outside Sakanoshita after practice while he bought the tests. Their arrangement didn’t fool the coach—all of them could smell the change in Tsukishima. No one would be surprised by the results. He thanked all the gods he knew that both his parents were beta, but he didn’t know what he would do if Akiteru decided to visit. His older brother was an omega like him—to top it off, he was extremely protective of his baby brother.

“Do you want to look at them?” Yamaguchi prompted once they settled into Tsukishima’s bedroom that night.

“I might as well call the doctor. I already know what they’re going to say.” He sighed.

“It’s still good to check.”

Kei sighed and looked at the four tests individually. Only one of them showed up negative, but when he looked at the box it had a disclaimer for male omega on the package.

“I must’ve bought the wrong product, sorry Tsukki.”

“It doesn’t matter. We already know I’m pregnant.”

“How do you think Kuroo will take the news?”

“I don’t know.” Tsukishima pulled his legs up to his chest. “I want to have a sonogram picture, I think, when I tell him.”

“That’s a great idea. Can I go to the doctor with you?”

“Sure.” 

* * *

“What are you doing here, Kei?” Tsukishima Akiteru pulled the door to his apartment open to find his younger brother with his school bag and a single suitcase on his doorstep.

“Mom and dad kicked me out, I was hoping you’d let me stay here.”

“Yeah, come in.” He opened the door wider. “Why’d they kick you out?”

“I’m pregnant.”

“The alpha third year from Tokyo?”

“Yeah. I haven’t had the chance to tell him yet. I just found out.”

“So mom and dad kicked you out?”

“Dad did. Mom didn’t look like she wanted too. I only had time to grab a handful of things.”

“I can help buy more things, my part-time job pays pretty well. Will you be okay to keep going to school from here?”

“I should be fine. I don’t know what’s going to happen when I have the baby though.”

“You plan to keep it then?”

“I love Kuroo, I want our child.”

“That’s good then.” Akiteru smiled. “I’ll help take care of the baby Kei, bring it to your volleyball matches.”

“What am I going to do about volleyball?” Tsukishima’s eyes widened. “It’s February now, the baby will come in October. I won’t be able to play in interhigh or spring interhigh prelims.”

“I’m sure your team will understand and take care of things in your stead. You don’t know what first years you’ll get for the team yet.” His brother placed a steady hand on his shoulder. “We’ll have to take this a few steps at a time and not rush anything. How far along are you?”

“Three and a half weeks.”

“Well then, I highly doubt that you’ll be showing anything by June. You can still help your team compete in interhigh without worry. We’ll be more worried about any fall damage for the baby, but I don’t think you’ll have any issues.” Akiteru picked up his little brother’s suitcase and carried it down the hall to the spare bedroom in his apartment. “Most male omega don’t start to show that they’re pregnant until their fifth or sixth month, sometimes seventh.”

“You’ve looked into this before.”

The adult shrugged. “I’m a male omega like you. I wanted to know about my biology.”

“I should’ve done more research.”

“Everyone, not just alpha and omega, should know more about their bodies—but a lot of people don’t. I have your back in all this Kei, even if mom and dad don’t want to see me again either.”

“I really need to tell Kuroo.”

“Yeah, you do, but let’s get you settled in before you worry about telling the other father.” 

* * *

A full week passed before Kuroo and Tsukishima could arrange a time for a call through video chat on their phones. The blond teenager clutched at the sonogram photograph from his first appointment at the OBGYN office. He used a red sharpie to circle the little peanut spot on the picture that the doctor said was the baby. Sometimes alpha rejected their children, even created inside a mating bond. Kei hoped that Tetsurō wouldn’t abandon their child.

“Hey, I’ve got some bad news.” Kuroo said as soon as Tsukishima answered the video call.

“Which is?”

“My dad got a new position at work. They’re relocating him to an office in America. They’re transferring our whole family over there next week. I’m already registered to finish school there and start learning English properly. It’s gonna be a nightmare. I tried to fight my parents on it because I’ve almost graduated here, and I planned to go to University here, but since I won’t have money for an apartment or a job in time—I’m forced to go with them.”

“Oh, I see.”

“They won’t pay for an overseas phone plan either, so I won’t be able to contact you while I’m over there.”

“How long is it going to be for?”

“Three years.” They both went quiet. “I’m so sorry Kei.”

“Our breakup had to happen sometime I suppose.”

“Don’t say that, Tsukki.”

“No really. You would’ve graduated and gone off to college, I would still be a second year in high school. It’d put even more strain on our relationship since we practically never see each other.” Tears welled in the corners of his eyes and he gripped the photo in his lap so hard that the corner under his right thumb tore. “It’s better this way, it’ll be a quick break off.”

“Tsukki—”

“I’ll maybe see you in three years, yeah? We can catch up then and you’ll tell me all about the cool new people you’ve met in America.”

“Tsukishima.”

“Bye, Kuroo-san.” He quickly ended the call before the older man could see his tears.

Tsukishima pulled the sonogram up onto the desk and stared at the little dot on the grainy blackness. His shoulders slumped forward and he declined the new incoming call from Kuroo without a second glance. He couldn’t face the alpha through the phone—he couldn’t tell him that he was having his child. Either way Kuroo would have to go to America and leave them behind.

“Kei,” Akiteru’s quiet knock at the door interrupted his pity fest. “Did everything go okay?”

Tsukishima stood and opened the door to his bedroom. He pushed his glasses up his forehead so he could wipe at his tear stained eyes.

“Did he reject the news?”

“I couldn’t tell him.”

“What’s wrong, Kei?” Akiteru pulled his younger brother’s weight down onto him and crushed him in a hug.

“His family is relocating to America next week. For three years.”

“He’s leaving?”

Kei nodded.

“We’ll get through this together. And probably with Yamaguchi’s help. He’s in the kitchen making tea, think you can visit with him for a bit?”

“He needs to know.” Tsukishima agreed.

“Let’s look online for baby clothes and names, that’ll help cheer you up. I bet Yamaguchi has great ideas for what we can name it. It’s gonna look just like you too.” 

* * *

“I wanted to tell you guys in advance that I won’t be able to participate in the spring interhigh preliminaries and representative playoffs in October.” Tsukishima announced at their next practice. The third years decided to take a day off from studying and practice with their old team again. Kei was glad they were there.

“Assuming we make it that far.” Kinnoshita Hisashi whispered.

“Of course we’re gonna make it that far again. We won this last spring interhigh!” Hinata Shōyō defended immediately.

“Why won’t you be able to participate, Tsukishima?” Ennoshita Chikara, the new captain, steered the conversation back to its intended purpose.

“My, uh, alpha ex-boyfriend got me pregnant. The baby is due at the beginning of October. I’ll probably only be able to play until July or so. I’ll start showing around then and according to the doctor it’d be dangerous to keep playing, considering my condition.”

“Pregnant?” Noya looked up at him in awe.

“I didn’t know you were dating anyone, Tsukishima.” Sugawara Kōshi gave him a warm smile.

“I’m surprised you’re keeping it if the alpha father is your ex.” Kageyama Tobio spun a volleyball between his long fingers.

“I was dating him, until recently. We broke up because his family has to move to America for the next three years. I never told him about the baby, but I still want it.”

“Akiteru-nii-san is going to help Tsukki raise the child since he has a semi-steady job and is almost finished with his college degree.” Yamaguchi Tadashi provided. “We bet that it’s going to look just like Tsukki.”

“Hey Daichi, maybe we should have a kid too. Then the two could grow up together.” Suga leaned against his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Huh?” Sawamura Daichi turned startled eyes onto the omega.

“I have the sonogram, if anyone wants to see it.” Kei pulled the torn photo from his pocket. “It’s not bigger than a peanut right now, so there’s not much to see.”

Everyone in the gym passed the photo around and crowded in little groups to get a good look at the dot inside the red circle.

“Well since you’re having the baby, there’s nothing we can do about your presence at the spring stuff except allow you leave.” Ukai Keishin scratched the back of his neck. “We’ll have to use you to our fullest now and get as far as we can in interhigh to make sure we don’t play as many matches without you.”

“We also don’t know what first years will join the club in April.” Takeda Ittetsu provided. “I’m sure we’ll create a great team with the new members and be able to find a way to work without you over the summer. Of course we’ll welcome your child onto the team as well, as an honorary member.”

“Thank you for the support.” 

* * *

Summer approached too quickly for Tsukishima’s tastes. July hit them before they knew what happened and Karasuno was invited to return to training camp with the four schools from Tokyo the year before. Kei decided to attend the training camp, but as a helper instead of a player. He knew it would look weird—Takeda-sensei came up with the idea to heavily wrap one of his ankles and feign an injury that needed several weeks to fully recover. The rest of the team, minus the new first years who had no idea what happened with Tsukishima (he never told them) agreed to help hide the truth. Their lie was aided by the fact that the first years thought Kei _was_ injured.

They didn’t count on the alpha and omega members of the other teams smelling the difference with Tsukishima. Karasuno was used to the change in smell, but the others knew something was up when the omega stepped into the gym with Yachi and a cute new first year manager. Tanaka took the attention away from his teammate by rubbing in their manager victory to Yamamoto from Nekoma. Their rival school still had no managers to assist the team.

At dinner, Akaashi Keiji from Fukurodani sat across the table from Tsukishima.

“So Kuroo-san has asked Bokuto-san to ask me to get your email so he can send you things from America. He wants to keep in touch. After you guys broke up he called Bokuto-san in a panic because you didn’t want to talk to him anymore.”

“He said he wouldn’t be able to contact me from America for three years.” He picked at the food on his plate. He needed to eat the well-rounded meal for the baby’s sake, but he couldn’t bring himself to when his tongue felt like lead.

“The words probably came out wrong. It was a shock for him when his family announced the change.” Akaashi lifted some of the meat to his mouth. “Care to explain to me why you smell differently from last year?”

“Not really.”

“Alright.” The omega from the rival school steered the conversation away from Kuroo and the two teenagers fell into an easy conversation about what was going on around them.

“I live with my brother in his apartment now. It’s pretty hectic with our schedules, but he graduated last March and it helped out a lot.”

“Why’d you decide to live with your brother instead of your parents?”

Tsukishima cursed himself for the slip of his tongue in their conversation. Yamaguchi took the seat next to him.

“Akiteru-nii-san lives a lot closer to our high school so they thought it’d make a great transition for Tsukki.” He covered quickly. “It’s really fun hanging out with them both in the same place now.”

“I see, that is a wise choice to live with your brother then.” Akaashi didn’t look like he bought he answer.

The truth was that Akiteru’s apartment was not closer to Karasuno, it was a lot farther. Tsukishima had to take the train every day to school instead of a short walk between two places, but he didn’t have anywhere else to live. Morning practices were hell on his sleep schedule.

“So, what’d you think of the desert the made for us? I wasn’t expecting it at all!” 

* * *

“Tsukishima-san’s scent has changed and he’s apparently living with his brother now instead of his parents.” Akaashi told Bokuto over the phone. “He said that he felt like Kuroo-san didn’t want to be in contact with him anymore since the move and he refused to give me his email. I can’t figure out what’s going on with him. He’s got an injury apparently and can’t play for a few weeks. He’s here playing manager with Yachi and their new first year manager instead.”

“I don’t know if Kuroo will like hearing that.”

“I highly doubt he will.” The omega sighed. “Is he still torn up about the breakup?”

“From what I can tell in his emails. He mentions Tsukki in every paragraph. He’s kind of getting on my nerves lately.”

“That says a lot coming from you.”

“Hey!”

Akaashi laughed through the line. “How are classes going for you? Isn’t Oikawa on your Volleyball team now? What’s it like at a big university?”

Keiji knew that Bokuto would relay his information on Tsukishima to Kuroo, even if he changed the subject. The alpha wanted information on the omega and apparently denied multiple mating offers in America because he felt loyal to the younger teen in Japan.

Akaashi rubbed his eye as he listened to Bokuto rattle on about university life. He could get used to this.

“Ah, Kuroo’s awake over there working on an assignment. He was up all night struggling with the English apparently.”

“What’d he have to say to your email?”

“He wants to know more about Tsukki’s scent change.”

“It just doesn’t smell fully like him. He still smells faintly of Kuroo, but there’s something else underlying his natural smell. I can’t figure out what it is and Karasuno acts like it’s a secret. Maybe he’s trying a new cologne and I’m overreacting. I’ve no idea what’s going on, honestly. Tsukishima shut down as soon as I mentioned anything about it. Yamaguchi always turns up when we get to the interesting parts of the conversation too, it’s like he’s guarding his friend.”

“Well, I’ll let him know. Let me know if you figure anything else out. I gotta finish a reading assignment before bed.”

“Good work, Bokuto-san. Have a good night.”

“Night, Akaashi.” 

* * *

October arrived sooner than Tsukishima expected. He and Akiteru worked between Kei’s homework breaks (the school excused an absence for three months after summer break) to put together the crib for the new baby and several other pieces of furniture they didn’t get to before. The first years on the volleyball team knew the truth about Tsukishima _now_ , but he didn’t mind. He planned to introduce the child once it was safe to take them out in public.

Kei didn’t know the gender. He didn’t care and decided that it would be better as a surprise because he’d love it even more.

“How are you feeling?” Akiteru handed him a cup of tea. The action forced him to set aside the hammer for his project.

“Like I want to see this child so I can be done with the fat, but I’m not ready either.”

“Understandable.” His brother took over the project of putting together the larger crib. It’d be in the same room, but for the first while they wanted the baby to sleep in the bassinette. “Decided for sure on a name yet?”

“I still don’t know the gender. I have a handful of options for both. I think I’ll know once I see them.”

“That’s what a lot of parents say.” Akiteru chuckled and pushed together some of the larger pieces for the crib.

Pain rocked Tsukishima’s body and he clutched at the fabric of his loose fitting pants.

“You okay?”

“I’ve had cramps in my lower abdomen for a couple hours now.”

“Maybe you’ve been working too much.” His brother put out a hand and pulled him up off the floor. “Let’s get you somewhere more comfortable.”

Kei felt something wet between his thighs and he looked up at Akiteru in surprise. “I, uh, think the baby’s coming.”

The older man looked down at the wet spot forming on the younger’s pants.

“Let’s go to the hospital.” 

* * *

Four hours later, Tsukishima Kei held his daughter Tsukishima Yūki in his arm. She had tufts of blonde hair like Kei’s and a familiar eye shape from her other father. Her eyes were grey, like all newborn babies, and they wouldn’t know the shade for several weeks as they continued to develop. Yūki was wrapped in a blanket to keep her limbs next to her body and she rested against Kei’s chest. Her eyes closed in serenity as she slept.

Male omega bodies weren’t different from any other male, except that they could have a child. The nurse brought Tsukishima formula in a bottle any time the baby turned a little fussy in case she was hungry and needed food. Some male omega chose to buy breastmilk from women donators, but they decided to make due with formula since she would have to wean to it eventually. Yamaguchi pushed open to the door of the hospital room, still dressed in his school uniform.

“You had the baby.” A wide grin spread across his face.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at practice?”

“Ennoshita said I could cut today as long as I bring back information on how you and the baby are doing.”

“We’re both fine.” Tsukishima smiled. “Do you want to hold her?”

“It’s a girl?” He set his bag to the side and held out his arms to take the child. “What’s her name?”

“Yūki.”

“She has your hair, Tsukki.”

“Isn’t she pretty?” Akiteru complimented. “I’m glad to have her as my first niece.”

“First?” Kei’s eyebrows shot up his forehead.

“Hey, I might marry an alpha with siblings.”

“I thought you wanted to put me through that hell again.”

Yamaguchi laughed at the pair. “The team will be excited to meet her.”

“I’ll probably bring her around in a week or so.”

“We all miss you in the club.”

“I’ll be playing again around the beginning of November. Need to work off all this baby fat. I do have plans to come see your representative playoffs this month. Yūki will come with me of course.”

“I’ll be there too. To help.” Akiteru volunteered.

“Thanks nii-san.” 

* * *

“Eh? Karasuno’s Tsukishima-kun is in the stands?”

Kei would recognize that annoying voice anywhere. “You came to watch the game between Aobajōsai and Karauno, Oikawa-san?”

Iwaizumi stood next to the college team setter.

“Had to support the team as Alumni. What are you doing up here?”

“I was temporarily banned from the team at Karasuno. I’ll be back in November.”

“Banned?” Oikawa’s eyes widened.

“You were right Kei, she doesn’t like having her diaper changed when it’s wet. Strange baby.” Akiteru returned to the balcony with Yūki cradled in his arms.

“You’d think she’d want to get rid of that stickiness.” Tsukishima reached out his arms and took the baby back from her uncle.

“Oh, hey.” His brother greeted their rivals.

Iwaizumi opened his mouth.

“Ah! Your baby is here!” Sugawara’s voice cut through the moment. “I’ve been itching to meet her.”

“Your pictures on the group text are driving Suga crazy.” Daichi pitched in. “How are you adjusting?”

“Just fine. She’s a quiet baby and sleeps through the night. I’m counting myself lucky while I can.”

“Since when have you had a baby?” Oikawa yelled. He caught the attention of the warming up volleyball players on the court and the surrounding audience.

“Hey, be careful with the baby’s ears.” Tsukishima snapped.

“Hi Yūki!” Noya waved up from the ground.

“I love how he doesn’t care that any of us are here.” Suga pulled his best insulted expression.

“Hey Noya!” Asahi waved from the railing and received a wink and blown kiss from his boyfriend.

“Yūki was born a couple weeks ago.” Kei explained to the two ex-Seijoh members. He had no plans to hide the baby’s existence from anyone. Especially since Akiteru got a job as an assistant coach for Karasuno under Ukai. It allowed him to keep the baby close to his little brother and attend training camps. The next training camps with anyone of consequence, those still in touch with Kuroo, weren’t scheduled until the next summer. By then, the concerning parties would already be graduated.

“Who’s the alpha?” The answer to Iwaizumi’s question was interrupted by the arrival of a blonde woman with large breasts.

“If it isn’t my favorite pair of brothers and Yūki-chan!”

“Hi Saeko.” Akiteru greeted the female alpha.

“Your baby is just so cute, Tsukishima. Ryū tells me about how she attends practice with you guys all the time.”

“She doesn’t like all the shouting most of the time and gets fussy. I’m glad that we have a bit to get her used to it before I start back at practice.”

“She’s adorable. You’re a lucky man.”

“Have you managed to keep up on homework and studying?” Sugawara took a spot against the railing next to his kouhai.

“Yeah. I tried to do most of it before Yūki came. Nii-san helps out with the baby when I need to study, though.” He held the child out to the college student. “Do you want to hold her?”

“Yes, please.” Suga took the baby into his arms and stared at her sleeping face.

“You may not get your child back.” Daichi teased.

“Get me pregnant and then I won’t need Yūki.” Kōshi countered.

“I’m blaming you for making Suga go on a baby craze.” The ex-captain turned to the blond. Tsukishima snorted and kept his eyes glued to the child as the match below them started. He trusted Sugawara with the baby, but he couldn’t help feeling uneasy when they were close to the balcony.

“Let’s sit down,” Akiteru suggested. He felt his brother’s rising tenseness. “It’ll be easier to watch and talk that way.” 

* * *

Tsukishima’s parents didn’t show up at his high school graduation to celebrate, but Akiteru came with Yūki and he was more than happy. The little girl sat on her uncle’s shoulders as they walked around outside the school. Her cat like eyes developed into the hazel color of Kuroo’s eyes by the time she turned one-year-old. Kei suspected they would be that color since she was born.

“Hi papa,” Yūki greeted when the two brothers met up on the lawn.

“Hello Yūki,” he reached up to brush a hand against his fat cheek. Her blonde hair grew out in little curls that haloed her head. “Did you see daddy graduate?”

“Oji-san.”

Kei chuckled at her limited vocabulary. Yūki was at the age where she should speak ten to twenty words, but she only had three words she could say with confidence at one and a half years.

“We do love uncle very much. He takes good care of the both of us.”

“You ready to complete the move to Tokyo tomorrow?” Akiteru wrapped an arm around his brother’s shoulders and steered him toward the exit.

“Surprisingly, yes.” Tsukishima reached up and took his daughter into his arms. She squealed and planted a kiss on his cheek. “It’ll be good to start college and start working toward a career. I can’t believe you decided to quit coaching.”

“Well I needed a real job that wasn’t following you around.” He joked. “I’m looking forward to starting at the law firm. It’ll be good for me, I think.”

“Good luck to you later this week.”

“Thanks, I’m gonna need it.” 

* * *

One year later found Kei dashing across campus to get to the child care services building before five o’clock. His biology class ran late, despite being the second class of the new semester, and he didn’t want to pay the late fee when picking up his daughter. Tsukishima darted across one of the cross walks in the school parking lot without looking and a car screeched to a halt before it hit him.

As he made to round the last corner, a solidly built body emerged from behind the bush that ran alongside the sidewalk and Tsukishima crashed headlong into the person.

“I’m so sorry.” He immediately apologized.

“It’s alright, no harm done on my end. Are you okay?” Kei froze. He knew that voice. He _knew_ that scent. It was several seconds before he looked up from his place on the ground and locked eyes with his ex-boyfriend, Kuroo motherfucking Tetsurō.

“Kuroo-san,” the name left his lips before he could stop it.

“Tsukki!” The alpha immediately bent over to help him up off the concrete. “I didn’t expect to literally run into you here.”

“Yeah, me neither.” Silence fell between them. Kei’s eyes wandered across the man. He looked good. Then he spotted the watch on Kuroo’s wrist and realized what time it was. “Shit, I gotta be somewhere in less than two minutes.”

“I’ll come with you.”

“No really, it’s not—”

“I want to catch up and I don’t have your number or anything.”

“We’ll just have to see if we’ll run into each other again. We’re on the same campus. I really need to go.” Tsukishima insisted.

“Tsukki—”

“I’m sorry really. I just need to go or I’ll be in trouble.” Kei continued down the sidewalk and around another row of hedges that hid his entrance into the building.

“You’re here.” The desk clerk greeted. “Glad to see that you could make it on time.”

“Me too.” Tuskishima stood at the window and signed the release paperwork.

“Papa!” His daughter broke away from the teacher that collected her from the room for toddlers under four.

“Hi Yūki, I’m so glad to see you.”

“Love you, papa.”

“Ready to go home?”

She hummed. 

* * *

On Saturday, Kei, Akiteru, and Yamaguchi took Yūki to the local park as a group. She liked the swings, but Tsukishima also wanted to start teaching his daughter how to play on the monkey bars and glider.

“Ride on my shoulders, Yūki.” He lifted the little blonde up and placed her legs around his neck.

“Doing what, papa?”

“Put your hands up and hold onto his bar.”

She did as she was told.

“Now reach for the next bar with only one hand.” Kei directed her forward gently. “Now just keep doing that as I walk.”

Yūki tugged on his hair when they got to the end. “Swing.”

“Alright, we’ll go to the swings.” 

* * *

Kuroo was on a run with Bokuto and Akaashi through the park near his new university when he spotted Tsukishima. He stood in the children’s play area behind one of the swings that he pushed. A little girl with blond hair sat in the wrap around seat—to help keep her from falling out. The child called out for someone and that was when he noticed Tsukki’s older brother and best friend there with him.

The other two stopped when they noticed that Kuroo wasn’t running along with them anymore.

“Oh hey, isn’t that Tsukki?” Bokuto took a step forward to go greet the Omega, but Kuroo put out a hand to stop him.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi waved to his friend. “Akiteru-nii-san found a volleyball. Come teach Yūki how to play.”

“Do you want to learn Yūki?” Tsukishima reached for the toddler to pull her out of the seat.

“Volleyball!” She shouted.

“Who is that little girl?” Bokuto looked at his boyfriend.

“I think I saw her at Karasuno’s national matches with Tsukishima’s older brother during my last year at high school.”

“Tsukki is an uncle then?”

“Probably.”

“We shouldn’t bother them. I’ll see Tsukki on campus next week, hopefully.” Kuroo ushered them away. “Let them have their fun.”

The spotted the group of four again when they ran past the volleyball courts. Kei gently tossed the ball to the little girl and she tried to bounce it back with her arms. Instead, she tried to hit it like a spike or serve and sent the ball across the court to Yamaguchi.

“I don’t think she’ll grow up to be a Libero, Kei!” Akiteru shouted across the court.

“We still have hope on middle blocker.” Tsukishima laughed and pressed a quick kiss to the top of the girl’s head.

Kuroo had a mystery to solve. 

* * *

On Monday he waited near the spot where Tsukishima ran into him the previous Friday. He’d left his class a little early in order to make sure that he would be there in case the blond wasn’t running late. Close to five o’clock, Tsukishima rounded the corner in a hurry. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Kuroo.

“Hey,” the black haired man greeted.

“I’m in a hurry and can’t do this right now. My damn professor keeps making class run late.”

“I’ll come with you. I insist this time. I want to talk with you Tsukki.”

Tsukishima glanced at his phone. “Fine, but only because I’m in a hurry.”

Kuroo matched Kei’s quick pace across camps and was surprised when they mounted the stairs to the child care building. He tried not to feel a flash of hurt in his gut—he knew that it was probable that Tsukishima got a new partner during his years abroad.

“You made it just in time, Tsukishima-kun.” The alpha woman at the front desk greeted him with a smile.

“I’m so sorry for running late. Classes.”

“You made it just before the time flipped over for the late fee.” She winked. “Who’s this?”

“He’s with me.”

“I’ll go let the sensei know you’re here.”

“Why are we here?” Kuroo hissed near Kei’s ear. He took an automatic step back.

“You’ll see in just a few moments. Patience was never your strong suit.”

“Papa!” Yūki ran through the opening door of the care center and straight to Tsukishima’s leg. Tetsurō didn’t think his eyes could get any wider.

“She was a bit of a troublemaker today.” The teacher informed him as he picked her up for a hug. “Yūki-chan got in a fight with one of the boys.”

“Yūki, you got in a fight?” Kei chastised.

“Hit ball.” She explained.

“He threw one of the volleyballs at her face and so she hit him and then threw her food at him during lunch. We got him to apologize, but she wouldn’t budge.”

“Yūki, that’s not nice of you. He said he was sorry for throwing the ball at you so you need to forgive him. We’ll need to make a nice card for him tomorrow so that you can say you’re sorry for hitting him and not accepting his apology.”

“No.”

“Yes.” Tsukishima pressed her face gently against his neck where his scent glands rested. For a moment he caught a glimpse of the shock on Kuroo’s face. “Sorry for all the trouble she caused. I’ll talk to her tonight.”

“Thank you.” The teacher bowed and Tsukishima signed the release form for the day.

Kei cut Kuroo off before he had a chance to say anything when they were back outside.

“Do you have another class or would you like to come back to my place for dinner?”

“I don’t have anything going on. Dinner sounds great.” Tetsurō agreed.

* * *

“I’m home.” Kei called into the apartment he shared with Akiteru.

“Welcome back Kei.”

“I brought a guest.”

“Sorry for the intrusion!” Kuroo quickly kicked off his shoes and lined them next to the others in the entryway. Once Yūki was freed of her shoes, she ran straight for the kitchen where she was picked up by her uncle.

“Oji-san!”

“How’s my favorite niece?” Akiteru had the child upside down in his arms when he stepped out where he could see their guest. He nearly dropped the baby when he recognized his brother’s ex.

“We ran into each other on campus. We attend the same school apparently.” Kei turned into the living room and collected a single sheet of paper off the printer in the corner.

“I’ll prepare some tea then. Is he staying for dinner?”

“Yes.” Tsukishima folded the paper in half. “Yūki, come color a picture for your apology card.”

The little girl made an annoyed noise. At a look from her father, she obeyed and took a seat on the floor with a box of broken crayons. Tsukishima picked up a few toys off the floor and threw them into a basket by the couch. Kuroo decided to sit in one of the arm chairs across from the couch.

He noted the large laptop on the glass coffee table and the sparse decorations around the main room. There were curtains on the window and a fake fireplace under the television. The room was homey and fit Tsukishima well. He assumed the other had a hand in decoration the room. Akiteru brought tea into the room on a tray and set it on the coffee table. Kei took a seat on the couch and quickly poured two cups. Kuroo took the offered drink without hesitation.

“Before you start asking questions, allow me to officially introduce you.” Tsukishima held up a hand when Tetsurō opened his mouth after his first sip of tea. “This is Tsukishima Yūki. _Our_ daughter.”

“Our—” all the air left his lungs. “What do you mean _‘our’_?”

“I mean that Yūki was born two and a half years ago, nine months after the broken condom. You left in March just after I found out that I was pregnant.” Tsukishima looked down at his cup of tea so he wouldn’t have to look at Tetsurō’s face.

“How come you never told me?”

“I planned to tell you the same night that you told me you were leaving. I couldn’t tell you after you said that you had no choice but to go to America.”

“But if you were pregnant then you couldn’t have played volleyball. Akaashi would’ve known and then he would’ve told Bo—”

“Except that they didn’t know. They’ve never met Yūki. When I saw Akaashi at the training camp, I was feigning an injury and I wasn’t really showing that I was pregnant yet. I didn’t want someone else to tell you.”

“The scent change that he could smell. He could smell your pregnancy.”

He nodded.

“Tsukki,” Kuroo whispered. “Shi—ugh.”

He dug his palms into his eyes.

“I’m sorry I never told you, but I really didn’t feel like I could. Either way Yūki wasn’t going to have her other parent around for over two years of her life. I didn’t know what to do.”

“Why’d you move out of your parents’ house back then?”

“I didn’t move out, they kicked me out. When they found out that I was pregnant, and that I was keeping the baby, my dad wouldn’t let me stay there. Nii-san took me in immediately. I haven’t seen my parents since the end of my first year of high school. I don’t think my mom wanted to do it though.”

“And because of my parents, I wasn’t here for you.”

“It wasn’t an ideal situation.”

“No, it definitely wasn’t.”

“Papa, done coloring.” Yūki stood up, oblivious to the tense atmosphere, and carried the paper and her crayons over to Kei.

“We should write that you’re sorry on the inside now. Which color do you want to write it in?”

“White!”

“We can’t write it in white on white paper. Nobody would be able to read it.”

“Blue.”

“Come right between my legs and I’ll help you write.” She did as she was told and stood between Kei’s thighs. He set the paper on the coffee table and let her hold the crayon how she wanted. Nobody spoke as he helped her scrawl out a simple message.

“Say?”

“Sorry for being mean.” He pointed to each character that represented the words so she could understand the grammar. She hummed.

“Color more.”

Tsukishima stood up and collected a few more sheets of printer paper. The little girl took them greedily and immediately started to scribble with multiple crayons clutched in her small fingers.

“Tsukki, I want to help raise our child.”

Kei’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Yes. One-hundred percent. She’s absolutely beautiful. She’s a surprise, but I love her already. I want to help you, I want to be there for you because I wasn’t there three years ago.”

“Bokuto will kill me when he finds out I had your child and didn’t tell him.”

“Akaashi will hold him back.” Kuroo chuckled. He reached a hand across the space and grabbed Tsukishima’s knee. “I want to try us again. If you’re not seeing anyone. I never wanted to leave you in the first place. When my father announced we’d be returning to Japan, I couldn’t wait to see you again.”

“I’m not seeing anyone. Having another alpha’s child is a surprisingly good repellant.”

“That’s good to know.” Kuroo sunk to his knees in front of the omega. He pinned Kei to the couch by placing his arms on either side of him on the cushion. “Can I kiss you?”

“Kuroo,” Tsukishima trailed his fingers across the alpha’s cheek and leaned down to him.

“Sorry for the intrusion! I came by to see Yūki. Tsukki, how were classes?” Yamaguchi appeared in the doorway of the living room and startled the pair. “Oh, uh, sorry. I didn’t know that—Kuroo—that you’re back.”

“Yeah, it’s a recent development.” Red flushed across his cheeks and he quickly withdrew.

“Kuroo-san and I ran into each other today and he met Yūki.”

“Right. I’ll go help Akiteru-nii-san in the kitchen.” The freckled man vanished from the doorway.

“Yūki,” Tsukishima called to the little girl to distract himself from the alpha still on his knees. “Come here so I can introduce you to someone.”

She stood up and wandered over to her father’s side.

“This is your otō-san.”

“You’re Papa.” Her eyebrows furrowed together.

“Do you remember how I told you about alpha and omega?”

She nodded.

“This is your alpha father, I’m the omega father.”

“Two Papa?”

“Yes, two dads.”

“Hi Yūki, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Papa,” she pointed at Tsukishima. Yūki turned her finger on Kuroo. “Otō-san.”

“That’s right.”

“Can I?” Tetsurō gestured to the toddler.

“Yeah.”

He put out his arms for a hug and the little girl scampered into them. One hand closed down on her head and played with the soft blonde curls while the other wrapped around her waist to pull her in tight. He gently ran his nose over her scent glands on her neck and marked her with his presence.

“She’s perfect.” He whispered. “And she looks just like you.”

“She has your eyes though.”

Kuroo hummed. His daughter squirmed away from his hug. “I wish I could’ve been here and seen everything.”

“Nii-san has lots of pictures and videos I’m sure he’d be willing to show you later.”

“I’d love it.”

Yūki wandered over to the basket of toys and pulled out a stuffed animal that Kei put away when he entered the room. She brought it over to Tetsurō and placed it in his lap. “Play.”

Play they did. 

* * *

“Can we introduce Yūki to Bokuto and Akaashi today?” Kuroo asked from the floor of Tsukishima’s apartment. He was helping her color in a picture of fruit from the coloring book he’d recently bought her.

“Sure.” Tsukishima turned the page on his biology book. “Just make sure to be ready to intercept Bokuto when he tries to kill me for not telling him.”

“Don’t worry, your alpha will protect you.”

“My alpha?” Kei’s left eyebrow shot up his forehead.

“Well, your alpha if you’d let me be that again.” Kuroo swept some of the blond strands that fell out of Yūki’s pigtails behind her ear. “I want to be a proper father for Yūki, one that includes being your mate.”

“Okay.”

“Wait, you’re agreeing?”

“Well, I’ve met other alpha since I had Yūki, but none of them have wanted to get involved. I’m okay with it though because they weren’t you.”

“Hey Tsukki?”

“Hmm?”

“Does Yūki understand kissing?”

“Probably, Nii-san has Tanaka Saeko over all the time.”

“Do you mind if I kiss you then?”

“Such a romantic.” Kei rolled his eyes. Kuroo pushed himself up off the floor and pulled the blond away from his homework. Tetsurō tried to deepen the kiss by pushing his tongue forward, but Tsukishima pushed him away. “Later.”

“I like that promise.”

“Let’s go meet Bokuto and Akaashi.” 

* * *

The group met at a family friendly restaurant with available high chairs for them to use with Yūki. Tsukishima gestured for Kuroo to enter the booth first so he could be by their daughter, but the alpha refused.

“I’ll take care of her.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I can feed her first and eat later. You do it all the time.”

“Alright.” Kei hesitantly slid into the booth so he would be across from Bokuto.

“Who’s this?” Akaashi waved at the baby and she shied away from him.

“Our daughter,” Kuroo grinned. “Yūki.”

“Your—”

“But Akaashi saw her and said she was probably Tsukki’s older brother’s.”

“Apparently Tsukki got pregnant before I left for America and was unable to tell me.”

Tsukishima hummed and watched Yūki work on coloring her paper placemat with the provided crayons. One of them flipped over the side and Tsukishima tried to react, but Kuroo beat him to it. He caught the crayon midair and returned it to the little girl.

“I thought there was something fishy about your injury at the training camp.”

“Yeah, that was a critical time. I couldn’t play because of fear of miscarriage.”

“Bro,” Bokuto whispered reverently. “You have a pup.”

“Yeah, isn’t she cute?”

“She’s perfect.” Kei breathed out quietly.

“Congrats on your family.”

**Author's Note:**

> Foof. This story just never wanted to end. I kept having ideas. Had to scrap several ideas because they didn't work out in the end. Been working on this one for a while, decided to finish it since it's KuroTsukki week.


End file.
